


One Year to a Lifetime

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anniversary, Aomine cooks dinner, Fluff, Kagami eats it anyway, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the one year anniversary of Aomine's & Kagami's first meeting. Aomine cooks dinner, badly, but when Kagami happily eats it anyway, a question slips from Aomine's mouth, one that surprises them both. As does the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year to a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> For my twitter friends who requested gentle, loving AoKaga.

The second time Aomine knocked the rice cooker over, spilling its contents, he knew he was in trouble.

 

Absolutely nothing was going right. The chicken he’d bought was still frozen so he’d had to scrap that and make hamburger steak instead. Which he promptly burnt on one side, while the other was still more red than pink. The miso had little chunks in it where it didn’t dissolve correctly, and the near-raw cabbage looked like a child with safety scissors had tried to cut it up.

 

Leaning against the kitchen counter, he put his head in his hands and wondered what the hell he was doing.

 

He’d meticulously planned everything out, wanting it to be perfect. That’s what you did on anniversaries, right? Made things sweet and perfect for your lover? And today was that day, their anniversary.

 

It had been a year since he’d met Kagami, a year since he’d started on the path that led him back to being a decent person. Because, let’s face it, he’d been a giant ass for such a long time. Though he’d had his reasons, and he still felt he’d been somewhat justified, thinking about the things he’d done and said to Kagami at the beginning made him want to crawl in a hole somewhere.

 

The only one who can beat me is me? Your light is too dim? Seriously, how he had gotten along without people shoving their boots up his ass was a damn miracle. Aomine groaned into his hands.

 

So, here he was, cooking this anniversary dinner for the man who’d changed him for the better, had somehow even come to love him (and that was its own kind of miracle), and he’d totally blown it. Kagami always cooked for him and he’d thought it would be nice, romantic to return the favor on their anniversary. He just hadn’t counted on how much of a complete and utter failure in the kitchen he would turn out to be.

 

It was also too late to go run and get anything because Kagami would be walking through that door at any second. Lifting his head, he pulled off his borrowed apron (and why did it have to be pink Kagami? he’d about died just putting the thing on) and hung it back on the hook. Not knowing what else to do, he set the table, but he was pretty sure they’d be going out after all because his cooking, at this point, wasn’t even fit for Seirin's dog.

 

The last bowl had just been set on the table when he heard the key turn in the lock. Straightening, Aomine shoved his hands in his pockets, hiding the burns and cuts he’d gotten while cooking. Why he was suddenly nervous, he didn’t know. They’d probably just laugh over his ineptitude, trash the bad food, and find a nice restaurant. There was no reason to feel so weird.

 

“I’m home,” Kagami yelled as he opened the door. Aomine took a deep breath and was about to greet him, only to draw up at the next words the other man uttered. “Did something catch fire? Aomine, are you alright?”

 

He heard the sound of Kagami’s big shoes hitting the floor and then footsteps pounded his direction. Groaning for the second time, Aomine briefly considered hiding in the bathroom but decided he was too proud and manly to do something so wimpy.

 

Instead, he pasted on a smile. “Hey, Bakagami. I’m in here,” he called out. “Everything’s fine.”

 

Kagami rounded the corner, concern on his face, and immediately froze.

 

“Uh, surprise,” Aomine said rather weakly to his own ears.

 

Eyebrows drawn together, Kagami glanced from Aomine’s face to the table and back to Aomine’s face again.

 

“You cooked?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” he replied lamely and then muttered under his breath, “if you could call it cooking.”

 

The other man’s expression smoothed out and a wide, happy smile blossomed in it’s place.

 

“Yeah? I can’t believe it. That’s great.” A thought seemed to occur to him because his grin turned devious and his eyes twinkled. “Did you use the apron?”

 

Aomine didn’t answer. He didn’t have to.The flush that lit his cheeks was proof enough.

 

For Kagami, both that blush and the fact Aomine had worn the apron made the big, strong, arrogant man seem so adorable that he himself was just as embarrassed. Aomine shouldn’t be cute and he shouldn’t  _think_  the man was cute, and yet there they were, two grown ass men, red-faced and just staring at each other in the dining room.

 

“Ah, you know that was a gag gift from Kuroko, right?” He said, trying to overcome the awkwardness of the moment. “I spilled something on the real one and it’s in the laundry.”

 

“Forget about the damn apron.” Aomine barked, shoulders stooping a little.

 

No way Kagami could forget though. He just wished he had cameras in the apartment so he could have recorded it.

 

“Alright, sorry.” Moving to the table, he brushed his hand over Aomine’s arm, a loving, soothing gesture that he’d only recently gotten comfortable with giving. “Anyway, I’m starving. Let’s dig in.”

 

“About that,” Aomine grabbed his hand, stopping him. He looked over, but Aomine avoided his gaze. “I don’t think we should eat it. No, I know we shouldn’t. It’s complete shit. We should go out and get some real food.”

 

Something caught Kagami’s eye and he looked down, noticing the wounds on Aomine’s fingers. His chest tightened at that proof of how hard the other man had worked. He knew it was the anniversary of the first day they’d met. The key he’d handed over yesterday when Aomine had asked for it had originally been his present. Aomine had just beaten him to the punch by asking for it before he could put a bow on it. That Aomine had not only remembered the date, but had wanted to do something special, made the love he felt for the other man deepen. A love he had never suspected was in his future on that fated day a year ago.

 

Gently extracting his hand, he sat down and deliberately piled his plate with so much food it hung off the side. He could see the burnt and almost raw edges, the badly cut cabbage, the oddly lumpy miso, but he didn’t care.

 

Sighing, Aomine walked around the table and sat down, too, reluctantly fixing his own plate.

 

Kagami put his hands together, gave thanks for the food, and dug right in. Aomine watched him, an expression somewhere between chagrin and fascination on his face, wincing when the nearly uncooked cabbage crunched loudly in Kagami’s mouth.

 

“I’m sorry. I know it sucks. Really, you don’t have to eat it. Let’s just go somewhere.” He started to get up, but Kagami reached out, this time stopping him.

 

Swallowing, the redhead caught that deep blue gaze with his own, steady chestnut one. “I want to eat the food you made, Aomine. Please.”

 

Aomine searched his face for a moment and then nodded, settling back in his seat.

 

“Okay, but if you get sick from it don’t expect me to clean up after you.”

 

The words were curt, but his face had softened and he looked … happy.

 

At that moment, Kagami wanted nothing more than to hop over the table and jump Aomine’s bones. But no, that was for later. He had a meal to finish.

 

Making small talk about his day, practice, how Kuroko was a little shit who chased him around the gym again with that stupid dog, he ate the meal Aomine had prepared for him.

 

And it was the best damn thing he had ever eaten, the overcooked parts, the under-cooked parts, the soup with it’s strange bumps, all of it. A five-star restaurant would not have been able to compete with Aomine's home-cooked meal.

 

Cleaning his plate, he made another, stuffing his mouth again.

 

“You’re stupid, you know that?” Aomine plunked his elbow on the table and dropped his chin onto his palm, watching Kagami with a tiny smile. “You don’t have to kill yourself by downing more of that slop. It doesn’t make you any cuter.”

 

“Don’t call me stupid,” Kagami spoke around a mouthful of cabbage. “And I don’t want to be cute, dumbass.”

 

“Too late.” The grumbled words slipped from Aomine’s lips. He immediately reddened again. It was obvious he hadn’t meant to say that, at least out loud.

 

Choking, Kagami grabbed the glass of water Aomine had put on the table, gulping it down to clear his throat. Just like before, Aomine’s blush was contagious and his face exploded with heat.

 

“Don’t say that kind of shit when I’m eating, Ahomine!”

 

“I didn’t do it on purpose, Bakagami!” Aomine growled, shifting in his seat. “It’s all your fault for being like that and eating my crappy food and acting like it’s the best thing you have ever eaten. How could I not think you are cute, retard?”

 

“It  _is_  the best thing I have ever eaten!” Kagami countered loudly. “How could it not be when you did this all by yourself, even cutting and burning your hands, and then looking so embarrassed by it all? You’re the cute one, dammit.”

 

Aomine’s eyes narrowed, his competitive instincts kicking in because that’s just how they were.

 

“No, you’re the cute one, asshole! If you want to eat my crappy cooking so bad, then you should just marry me and eat it every day for the rest of your life!”

 

Kagami slammed his hand on the table. “Yeah? Well maybe I will then, moron!”

 

It took them exactly five seconds to understand just what had occurred. The air in the room grew heavy and they couldn’t look each other in the face at all.

 

“That,” Aomine said after a few more moments, rubbing the back of his head, “obviously I didn’t, what I mean is, it’s not like I was saying we should right this second or …” He trailed off awkwardly.

 

“Right,” Kagami’s voice was strangled. “I mean of course it’s obvious you didn’t mean it. Guys can’t get married in Japan anyway so it’s not…” He couldn’t finish his sentence either.

 

They didn’t say anything for a long while, until Aomine finally spoke again.

 

“Uh, but, you know, what if, just say I was serious. What,” he cleared his throat nervously, “what would you say?”

 

Kagami looked back up, and was immediately captured by Aomine’s suddenly serious, questioning gaze. The lifetime they could have together passed between them as they stared at one another.

 

“I uh I guess,” he licked his lips, heart pounding furiously in his chest, “I guess I would say … yes?”

 

The way he said it made it sound like a question instead of an answer, but he was just so astonished by the entire situation.

 

“So that’s a yes?” Aomine looked just as stunned.

 

“Did you want it to be?.” His tone was slightly defensive.

 

Taking a deep breath, Aomine leaned across the table, taking Kagami’s hand and tangling their fingers together.

 

“I think, yeah I think I did. Later, of course, after school and maybe college, but someday I would,” he squeezed Kagami’s hand, eyes never wavering from the other’s face, “I would very much like it if you would consent to marry me.”

 

“Hearing something so formal come out of your mouth sounds weird,” Kagami chuckled breathlessly, unable to believe what was taking place right there in his own dining room.

 

Aomine pinched his hand. “I’m trying to say something awesome here, asshole.”

 

“No, sorry, I know. I’m just kind of freaking out here. But in a good way.”

 

Relaxing, Aomine managed a small grin. “Yeah, well try being in my shoes.”

 

“I’d rather you be in me.” He usually wasn’t that bold, but in that moment, all he wanted was to be with Aomine in the most intimate way possible,  _had_  to be with him.

 

Those gorgeous eyes darkened. “I think that could be arranged.” His voice deepened. “We can clean up later, yeah?”

 

“Oh yeah.” Kagami pushed back from the table, still holding Aomine’s hand, tugging him down the hall.

 

They fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs, mouths locked, bodies hungering, caressing and worshipping each other. Their talk of the future added a new element to their lovemaking, making it sweeter, hotter, deeper than ever.

 

When the kissing and touching was no longer enough, clothes were shed. Aomine touched and teased and prepared Kagami’s body until he was writhing and gasping and opening for the other man, holding out his arms, pulling Aomine close, accepting him in.

 

Their joining was beautiful that night, magical if one wanted to use the word. Kagami was nearly overwhelmed by the sensations. The touch of Aomine’s skin, the feel of his breath, the scent of his hair, it was all magnified a thousand times as they melded into one. The heat built and built, finally cresting in an explosion of love and joy.

 

“Mine,” Aomine groaned as he came.

 

“Always,” Kagami panted as he followed.

 

As the night gave way to morning, they made love again and again, lying in each other’s arms when it was over, damp and hot and incredibly happy. Just before dawn, Aomine once more asked his question, properly this time.

 

And the answer he received was just the same, drowsily whispered into his shoulder.

 

“Yes.”

 

the end


End file.
